Invitation
by KidHeart4
Summary: Heart and the Mighty Ducks are invited to a costume party for Halloween. Yet their host seems to have some secrets kept deep within her mansion. This is a collaborative piece by Fidds and myself, combining our characters and worlds.


Invitation

By: KidHeart4 and Fidds

"What have you gotten us into now Phil?" Wildwing asked as Nosedive drove through the fog that had rolled in over the streets. "We were invited to a once in a lifetime occasion by a very charitable hostess, we couldn't pass this one up Wildwing," Phil insisted. "I'm getting bad vibes," Grin commented as they continued on. "Sounds fun already," Mallory said as she rolled her eyes. "Was it necessary to dress in costumes?" Tanya questioned. "It's a Halloween costume party, of course we're supposed to dress up," Phil said shaking his head. Wildwing had been pushed into dressing like a slasher from a horror movie Nosedive made him watch. Mallory was dressed as a zombie. Tanya a mad scientist. Grin was a Frankenstein's creature. Nosedive was a robot. Duke was dressed as a phantom of the opera. Heart was a pirate. Even Phil was dressed as a super hero, "What, you guys get to be heroes all the time!" The others shook their heads, sharing a light laugh. Yet Heart couldn't shake the nervous feeling creeping over her. She agreed with Grin's prior statement. Something felt off, but she tried to relax and hope that things would be okay for once.

As they drove further into the mists, their vehicle's treads would splash through the dank and soaked ground. As they headed deeper into the fogs, the paved road gave to a dirt road. Despite the illumination emitting from headlights, the visibility lessened. Claw like branches reaching towards them from old, gnarled trees as a strong wind whistled through them. As it became more and more difficult for the driver to see, suddenly a set of wrought iron gates stood before them, appearing from the mists.

"I guess we're here," Wildwing said with some frustration in his voice while Nosedive parked the Migrator. Then one by one they stepped out to approach the gate together. Heart felt tense as she walked up between Duke and Grin. She tried to convince herself it was simply the fog bothering her and reached for Duke's hand. He noticed and held it tightly in response. "This place gives me the creeps," Tanya shuddered. "Come on guys, this is perfect for a Halloween party!" Phil assured, "Just relax and have fun!"

As they walked up to to iron gates, they slowly creaked open, and the mists parted revealing a pathway. Off in the distance, a brisk trek's away, stood a grand and opulent manor, light from within illuminating the windows with an orange glow. After they went through, the metal barrier slammed behind them, as a strong gust of wind blew through the marshland.

"Well that's a good start," Wildwing grumbled as they continued along the path. As they walked along the cobblestone pathway Duke pulled Heart closer to him instinctively. "This place looks like the perfect setting for a horror movie," Nosedive commented. Heart remembered trying to watch one with him, Duke, and Grin recently and she had nearly knocked the popcorn over while screaming. "I have faced aliens, dragons, monsters, and giant snakes. Why is this making me nervous?" She asked nervously as she looked up at Duke. He smiled, "Jus' stay close ta me. Maybe it's like Phil said an' we just have a very eccentric host?" "Last time you said that Duke we got knocked out with sleep gas by the baron," Wildwing pointed out. "I guess we'll just have ta see what happens?" Duke said, trying to keep Heart's nerves calm, "But I'll keep ya safe no matter what it takes sweetheart."

The team followed the old path, which lead the to the mansion. It loomed over them, massive, somehow both inviting and imposing. In the windows they could see shadowy silhouettes, dancing and celebrating despite the gloomy night outside. However, it seemed a few stopped, and were watching the group coming up to the large doors. Before somebody could go for the knocker, in the shape of a gargoyle's head clenching on a ring between it's teeth, the door swung open. Standing before them was a tall, lanky man dressed in a butler's uniform... and with the head of a black owl with deep ember eyes. Placing a white gloved hand over his chest, he stepped to the side as he gave them a bow. "Welcome to the DeVal estate, our guests of honor."

"Uh...are we back on Puck World guys?" Nosedive asked in confusion. "Is that a costume mask sir?" Wildwing asked curiously. One by one they entered the mansion, each giving a polite nod to the butler.

After the last of the party entered, the butler closed the door behind them. Looking them over, he clasped his hands together. "Oh yes, I knew there was something I forgot." In foyer of the manor was ornately decorated, with gold gilding upon the walls, and a grand staircase spreading out upwards to the higher stories. At the top was a woman of generous proportions, wearing a flowing red gown that tailed behind her. She looked down upon her guests with piercing, icy blue eyes, and as she took a step down, her blonde locks bounced softly. A pale, alabaster coat of fur covered her skin, as a large, fluffy tail followed behind her. The heavy set feline placed a hand upon her chest, and smiled, revealing sharp teeth. "Suivez-moi. Je vous attendais. Vous serez ma proie."

"I'm afraid we aren't familiar with that language madam," Wildwing apologized politely. He wondered if she were wearing an elaborate costume. " Is that Kazor's cousin?" Nosedive asked in confusion. Duke looked around the room curiously as their hostess made herself known. Heart's own sapphire blue eyes watched their hostess carefully.

"Oh! Mah apologies! Ah am just ever so excited to have such celebrities as the guests of honor for my party tonight!* "She replied as the walked down the stairs to them. Approaching the team, she let out a short gasp.* "Oh mah! Where are mah manners! Ah am your most gracious of hosts, Madame Lucille DeVal, but y'all can just call me Lucille." With that, she grasped the skirt of her dress, and gently lifted it up as she gave a curtsy. At the top of the stairs she emerged from, a few more figures appeared, each one appearing to be one animal or another. Rats, wolves, even a moth girl came forth, watching their matron welcome their guests.

Each team member gave a bow in return. "It's always an honor to meet a fan Miss Lucille," Wildwing said. Duke watched the guests up the stairway carefully. "So are all of you aliens too?" Nosedive asked when he saw the other guests. Heart stayed between Duke and Grin as they said hello to their host.

She raised a brow at Nosedive's comment, before letting out a laugh. Covering her mouth, their hostess eyed the duck dressed as a machine. "Aliens? Oh mah word, ya have quite a sense of humor, ya little darhling~" Going through the group, she approached Phil. "And Ah take it that ya are the man Ah spoke with? Why.. ya just as handsome as ya voice suggested!"

Phil smiled, "You're quite lovely yourself, thank you again for inviting us." "I wasn't joking?" Nosedive said still confused. "So what happens next?" Mallory enquired.

Letting out another laugh, she shook her head. "Such a flatterer, good sir! And... I suppose ya could say we aren't exactly locals either." Heading back to the stairs, she gestured for them to follow, swaying her hips with each step up. "The parlour is this way, Ah have spared no expense! Ah hope ya all prepared for a night of music, dancing, and good food!"

"Sounds fun," Duke said as he bowed to Heart and offered his arm to her to escort her up the stairs. The team followed Lucille up the stairway, trying to relax a bit more as they explored the mansion together.

The estate was illuminated by candles sitting in their sconces, as as they traveled up the stairs, their host's shadow seemed to move oddly, perhaps because of the method of lighting. Reaching the top of the stairs, she lead them into the parlour, a great ballroom, already filled with many others dancing and cavorting. A small concerto played, a slow and graceful piece that gave the feeling they stepped back a few centuries. At a long table various foods were arranged for the taking, sweet fruits, pastries, breads, meat and drink at the ready. Lucille turned back to the group, spreading her arms out. "Mah dear guests of honor, eat, drink, and be merry! For this is a very special night, mah dearies! And if there is anything that ya desire, don't be shy to bring a request to me."

Heart had noticed the Lucille's shadow, but tried to convince herself it was simply the lighting. Once in the ballroom the team began to enjoy the party a bit, though they stayed in pairs. Duke with Heart, Nosedive stuck with Grin, Wildwing asked Tanya to dance with him, and Mallory kept an eye on Phil as they got something to eat. Duke asked Heart to dance, trying to help her relax. She accepted, feeling safer with him. "Perhaps we were jus' bein' paranoid," Duke said to her, "Too many bad memories?" Heart nodded.

*The band struck up the music, as their fellow party goers waltzed about. While Grin and Nosedive made their way through, the young moth in the white dress followed closely behind them. The wrung her hands together, shyly looking upon the two. As Phil helped himself to the banquet with Mallory in tow, the owl from before stood behind the table, "Is everything is to your liking." As the young couple danced together, their host approached them. Clasping her hands together, she smiled at the two of them. "Ah must say, Ah do admire y'all's costumes, though it does feel like that mah explanation of tonight's affairs may have been misinterpreted. Ah hope it isn't causin' any undo distress."

"We were just told it was a costume party by our manager," Duke explained apologetically, keeping Heart beside him as they talked with their hostess. Heart watched Lucille carefully, grasping Duke's arm as she did.

Phil looked up at the butler, holding up a plate of food, "Everything is great!"

Nosedive noticed the moth girl and smiled, "Wanna dance? Or are you eyeing my buddy Grinster here?"

"Oh, no need to apologize dears! If anything, it's a much needed chance of pace! Things can be so droll without something to liven things up!" The feline answered with a smile, before looking over to the human. "Is everything alright? Ya seem a little tense. Why if Ah had such a dashing gentleman to accompany me, Ah would feel safe even in the lion's den." The moth's pale face blushed softly, as she looked down to the ground meekly.

Heart looked up at Duke who smiled at her. "She's been through a lot recently," Duke said carefully. Heart tried to relax, forcing her nerves to settle as Duke wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Nosedive looked at the moth girl curiously, "Do you want to dance?" Nosedive offered a hand out to her with a cheerful smile.

"Mah deepest apologies, Ah didn't know. Ah do hope that y'all enjoy ya stay here. Ah have made sure to have guest rooms ready for all of ya. Now, if ya may excuse me." And so, their host left the lovebirds to themselves. The mothgirl glanced up at the avian, and gave a nod. She extended a hand, and as she drew near, neither Grin or Dive could see a mouth upon her face.

Nosedive gave a kind smile and polite bow as he began to dance with her.

"I didn't know we were staying the night," Duke commented as he started to dance with Heart again, "but everythin' seems alright so far."

And so, the night of festivities carried on. Despite their misfitting costumes, an evening of fine music, food, and the occasional game eventually came to a close. The guests were lead to their rooms for the night, all split off in pairs.

Nosedive stayed with Wildwing. Mallory with Tanya. Grin stayed with Phil. And Heart with Duke. "We don't want to impose," Wildwing said to no avail. They were then split into their guest rooms. "Rest well everyone," Wildwing said. Once in their room Heart changed into her usual jersey and leggings. Duke looked around the room curiously before walking over to her and hugging her, "Feel better?" Heart nodded with a half smile.

And so, the guests took to their rest. Soft rainfall pattered against the windows, as the moon glowed faintly behind the overcast obscuring the sky. As they slumbered, their hostess strolled down the hall, with a violin tucked into her chin. Drawing a bow across the catguts pulled across the frame, she hummed as sweet, tantalizing music filled the air. As the enchanting tune crept into each room, in each room one occupant arose from their slumber, but not awaken. Their leader, the gentle giant, the soldier, and the thief, each in a trance, followed the source, after their oh so generous host. However, as Wildwing left Nosedive alone, along with the tapping of rain, there was also the rapping of a hand against the pane, as the pale moth fluttered just outside the room.

It wasn't long before Heart felt Duke's absence as she awoke to find him missing. She wandered out to the hall in search of him. Nosedive had awoken to the tapping of the window, noticing Wildwing was missing, and seeing the moth girl fluttering outside. "Hey, do you know where our big bro is?" He asked her while opening the window.

Heart too had come to Dive's guest room at this point in a semi-panic. Her twin opened the doir to see her nervously waiting outside. "You okay girly-girl?"

"I can't find Duke," she told him. "Wing is missing too," Nosedive mentioned as he grew worried, he then tried to look calm for his twin sister, "Maybe they went back to the party?"

When Heart hurried into the room, the moth gave a startle, before quickly flying away, leaving the two behind. Meanwhile, as Lucille lead the four with his musical enchantment, the owl came up to her. She glance over to him, and smirked. "Ah think Ah made mah pick, dear. I'll take them to mah chambers. Ah trust ya readied what Ah need for the ritual. Go ahead, and have the staff take the others to the larder for... later~" "You mean the dungeon, madame?" He replied, to which she chuckled. "Ya call it what ya want. Now, make sure they don't get away." And so, she continued to go down the dark halls, with her new playthings in tow.

"Hey! Wait!" Nosedive called to the girl, "Do you know where they are?" Heart was growing nervous, her energy began sparking around her. Nosedive gripped his sister's shoulders, "Try to stay calm sis. We'll find them." "Do you think anyone else is missing?" She asked still sparking electricity. "Let's head downstairs and see what we can find out," Nosedive suggested, "We'll stick together okay?" Heart finally nodded, trying to calm down.

As he followed their host and the others Duke couldn't pull away, but felt a pain in his chest as he walked, like an energy reaching him from miles away. Yet he still walked on, pausing for a moment until the pain stopped.

Soon Heart and Nosedive were downstairs, finding Tanya and Phil along the way who reported that Mallory and Grin were missing as well. Heart's eyes began to shift, becoming darker with her pupils becoming slitted as a result as she tried not to panic.

As the four of them gathered their wits, trying to figure out what to do and where the others are, from darkness of manor came forth a group of crimson robed figures, each with a porcelain mask obscuring their faces. In their grasps they carried cruel looking daggers, and approached, circling around our heroes.

Energy began sparking around Heart once again, lashing out at the hands holding daggers. "Where are our friends?" Nosedive demanded, "What kind of party is this?" Tanya stayed close to Phil to defend their defenseless manager who was screaming in fear at this point. Nosedive stayed close to his explosive twin. "You guys don't know what you woke up," Nosedive warned the hooded figures. Nosedive, Tanya, and Heart all quick changed to their battle gear.

Drawing closer, the cultists looked towards each other, a few growing a little hesitant... before one of them grew brave enough to strike. Emboldened, the others followed after, trying to grab and overpower the guests. One of them went for Heart, but as he did so, a crackle of electricity sparked from hear, sending him toppling down to the ground, the scent of ozone in the air. Another swiped at Nosedive, as more after after Tanya and the fear struck human.

"Leave them alone!" Heart snapped, her voice growing distorted as though cutting in and out of reality. "Careful sis, you'll lose yourself or exhaust yourself," Nosedive warned. "Where are the others?" Phil finally demanded, realizing his friends and livelihood were at stake, though he was still terrified.

Somewhere unknown Duke still in his trance felt a strike of energy in his chest that he couldn't shake nor wake up to. He half heartedly placed a hand over his chest to try and endure it in some way.

As Lucille played, her bow struck a sour note. Furrowing her brow, she turned back to her new entourage. As she saw the one eyed avian grasp as his chest, she raised a brow inquisitively, and walked up to him. "Oh, poor thing... whatever is the matter? Well, whatever it is, ya won't need to worry about it much longer." A wicked grin crossed her face, as she leaned up against him, caressing the side of his face with a hand. "Ah am ever so lucky to have such a roguishly handsome man for mahself now." Taking her bow back up, she resumed playing, leading them along, further into the recesses of the mansion.

Meanwhile

The brawl went on, Nosedive able to fend off a few of the devotees alongside Heart, despite the difficulty. Two of the robed men were able to grab onto Tanya, and were starting to drag her into the darkness, and the faint flapping of wings could be hair under the heavy rainfall.

"Tanya!" Nosedive exclaimed as he hurried to his friend to fend off the men. Hearing this Heart felt herself reacting further as claws grew from her fingertips and she slashed instinctively at their attackers.

Duke and the others followed their enchanter. Though when she had spoken to him, touching him, it felt alien and cold to him. His hand ached for a warmth he thought he missed, but was unable to remember. The hand over his heart bearing a wedding band, yet couldn't recall it's match or who it belonged to.

Upstairs Heart lunged at the attackers trying to take Tanya, slashing at them now. Phil also grabbed a torch and began swinging it defensively.

The group backed off as first, as they defended themselves with flame and fire. However, despite their best efforts, the ones that grabbed a hold of Tanya hurried off, vanishing into the shadowy corridors of the manor. Seeing their quarry's numbers down, they went again to strike, but, the beating of wings grew louder. A pale figure swooped down, leaving behind a glittering powder that engulfed the masked attackers. One by one, they collapsed where they stood. The moth girl from before landed in front of them. Clutching her hands to her chest, she looked away meekly, before stealing a glance at Dive.

Heart screamed out as Tanya vanished. Panic gripped her chest, but Phil grabbed her arm before she tried to follow. "You can't just charge after them!" He reminded the young part dragon.

Nosedive turned to the moth girl with a relieved smile, "Thanks for the help. Do you know what happened to our teammates though?" He then turned to his sister, gripping her shoulders until she had no choice but to calm down. Her claws reverted back, energy growing less volitile, but her eyes remained in their dragon-like state. "We'll get them back," Nosedive assured her before turning back to the moth girl, "What's going on here moth girl?"

At last the pain in Duke's chest eased and he continued to follow quietly. His ringed hand falling to his side for the moment.

The pale girl placed a hand on her arm, as she avoided making eye contract with the trio. Stepping forward, she grasped at Dive's hand. Giving a tug, she gestured at them to follow her.

Nosedive followed the girl's lead. Phil was pushed into formation wirh Heart taking the back to watch her remaining family. Though her eyes never reverted back. "Can you talk at all?" Nosedive asked curiously.

Her face blushed at the question, as she covered the lower part of her face. Her feelers, sticking out from her hair, whisked towards him. As they walked through the mansion, one brilliantly illuminated and incredible to behold, in the dark every shadow seemed like it was ready to pounce, like a feral beast in wait. With just the pale light of the moon and the glow of the torch Phil carried, she lead them into the study, and began to look over a large bookcase. Her hands wandered the bindings of the tomes, until they took rest on one, which she began to pull out. A loud click echoed in the pitch black room, as the case slowly began to slide to the side, revealing a winding staircase heading downwards.

"That's unsettling," Phil commented as they followed behond the girl. Heart looked for signs of their friends, voices, footsteps, anything. "Thank you again for helping us, but I wish you could tell us somethings."

As the four went down the dank passageway, in another part of the mansion, Lucille was getting ready with the aid of her loyal servant. It took a few bit of searching to find robes that would fit each of them, Grin in particular, but they were able to make due. In the ceremonial chambers, with the flickering light of dancing flames emerging from braziers surrounding them, Lucille placed the violin down, as she looked over the masks they had set. "Hmmmm... well, wasn't anticipating them having beaks, but... we can work with it. No offense, Stryx." The owl shrugged in response to her comment, as he offered over a large tome, bound in leather with scarlet writings.

As the music drifted away Duke felt a thread back to reality began to pull at him. "Heart...?" He asked still half in the trance. While Grin also began clearing his mind, fighting through the fog that lingered to cloud it. He started to realize where they were, but listened before reacting. Duke's hand rested against his heart again, feeling it burn somehow as though trying to wake him up.

Meanwhile Heart was at the mercy of this new girl. "Why are they doing this?" She tried to ask, fear made her chest ache. "Did our host do this?" She asked, fighting the fatigue that was trying to set in.

The feline's ears perked at Duke's voice, as she turned around towards him. Snickering, she sauntered up to him, a hand on her hand. "Why, this one has abit of fight to him! Ah can admire that... but, that can be a problem if Ah let it go unchecked." Taking him by the chin, she looked him in the eyes, her gaze an icy blue. He could feel his will weaken, her domineering glare overtaking him. "Now then... where were we... oh yes, hand me that book dear, Ah must get the incantations started!"

Back down, heading below the mansion, the moth kept quiet, as Heart as her questions she became more withdrawn, and kept herself close to dive. There was the fetid stench of dank mildew, filling the air, and the tang of rust and iron. As they got to a entryway, she stopped, shaking in place.

"Let go..." Duke tried to remember..."Where is she?" Her touch was so sharp and cold to him. "You're not her..." Grin's mimd had cleared by now as he witnessed the feline's powers his vibes were growing tense. He waited for the perfect moment to break free, knowing he might not have another chance if he acted too quickly. Duke tried to maintain the thread he had back to his memory and consciousness, remaining at a neutral state, but barely. His heart felt hot as a presence grew closer from down the twisted halls.

Meanwhile they continued to follow the moth girl still. Heart felt a distressed pressure in her chest, but continued forward through it. "Please give us some sort of answer, we can help you if you are in trouble too," Nosedive tried again, "is Lucille doing this?"

The moth took a deep breath, and nodded. Gathering herself, she started to head in. As They followed, they found themselves in what looked like a scene from a horror movie. A torture chamber, filled with all manner of tools of cruelty. A wrack, the wheel, cages of various sizes, and an iron maiden sat in wait for new victims. Tanya was shackled to the wall, unharmed but dazed. The door slammed behind them, as a nasty laugh echoed through the room. Coming forth was a scrawny grey rat, donned in what was once fine evening wear like what the other men wore during the party, but now tattered and ragged. His balding hair was a long greasy mess, and his eyes were so slightly asymmetrical. "Thank you Mina for leading them here... now, I get to have my fun preparing them for the kitchen."

Heart clawed at the door, "No! Why are you doing this? Where is Duke?! Where's our brother?! Our friends?!" Energy sparked around her again before she remembered the tools Duke had given her and began discreetly picking the lock while Nosedive distracted their captors, "You guys are insane!"

There was a click as Heart swung the door open, something in her snapping as a tail lashed out now. "Where are they?" She demanded, her voice growing distorted again, grabbing the rat by the throat. Fatigue tried to set in, but adrenaline kicked in as well, "Where are they? Tell me where is Duke and the others before I fry you!" Nosedive had never seen his sister like this. He got Tanya free while Heart got answers.

Duke felt the pain in his chest burst again, his hand gripping hus heart as he gritted his teeth to keep from yelling out. Grin noticed and whispered calmly to his friend, "Remember Duke." He nodded his head, "She's in trouble...an' so are we!" Grin nodded before cracking his knuckles before tearing his robes as though he were hulking out and rushed towards Lucille and her companion. "Duke go to her! I will keep our friends safe!" Duke nodded as he struggled to fight the pain in his chest and move.

The rat narrowed his eyes, a slimy smile spreading across his face. "Fry you say? Oh! Perhaps a nice ortolan! Though ducks are not traditional with that. Maybe I could prepare their livers instead into a nice patte for the madame instead!" He said with a wheezing chuckle. His tail grasped at a blade behind him, before he slashed at her. The moth cowarded, grasping at her head in fear.

As the large duck rushed at Lucille, the owl swooped in before him, quick to divert his attack and trip him to the ground. Sneering, the cat clenched her fist. "Ah knew Ah should've had Anton poison them. Now, after him Stryx... Ah'll have the new help deal with mah Adnonis here." In near flight, the black owl made haste following after Duke, drawing his rapier as he gave chase. The madame of the house took back up her violin, and with a sharp note with her bow, chuckled to herself as she puppeteered Wildwing and Mallory in her defense.

Heart tried to jump back, but her side was slashed, causing a decent gash to start bleeding. She yelled out as she stepped back. "Sis!" Nosedive cried out. Then Phil behind her grew angry, seeing their youngest teammate bleeding because she wanted her family back made him rush at the rat with the torch in his hands. "That's enough!" He yelled, "Tell her what she needs to know or else I'm going to cook myself a rat for a snack!" Heart was stunned by their manager's sudden bravery.

Grin looked to his leader and friend apologetically as he charged forward to knock them down for now. Mallory was lighter than Wildwing and was pushed over easier. Wildwing on the other hand was a bit harder to force back. "What have you done to my friends?" He demanded, "Wildwing! Mallory! Mellow out my friends!"

Duke heard Stryx coming towards him. Quick changing he quickly turned, drawing his saber to then block the blade swinging towards him. "I don't really have time ta dance!" He growled half jokingly, "But if ya insist!" Duke dodged swipe after swipe and blocked others. "Look, I have ta find her before she gets worse! So this game needs ta end!" He told his adversary, "It's a shame someone so skilled is tryin' ta keep me from her, if it weren't for that I might be havin' fin sparrin' with ya!" He tried to find an opening to get away to try and find her as the pain in his chest grew to an aching feeling, her limits nearly reached.

With the portly man coming at him with the torch, Anton let out a yelp, the flame held just before his face. His beady, uneven eyes focused on the dancing fire, he grimaced nervously, putting his hands, nails broken and dirty, up between him and the other. "She... she didn't use her dust on you..." He responded, his eyes darting towards the insect, narrowing with spite. "Well... I don't see the harm in telling you... Our madame has your other friends off in a private chamber, where she is going to make them her new thralls. They should be grateful, our madame has very discerning tastes." He gave out a cackle, as he walked backwards, away from the fire. Up against the wall, he smirked, before grabbing for a torch behind him. He yanked on it, and the sound of stone grinding erupted forth, as the ground shook beneath them. The middle of the room sank into a pit, at the bottom vicious spikes gleamed. "I guess I'll be roasting you over a spit for her now!"

The clash of blades gave to the sounds of steel on steel, sparks flying from each blocked impact and parry. Poise, precision, and finely aimed intent, the two were quite well matched. Despite his silence at first, Stryx gave an amused smirk. "If I may say, you put on quite a good show. So hard to come by somebody so well versed in swordplay these days." He narrowly dodged Duke's lunges and slashes, before advancing. "However, Madame DeVal wants you for herself, and I can not simply leaver her in wating. From what I've seen, you understand what it means to do what is needed to fulfill the wishes of a woman important to you."

Continuing her diabolic melodies, she intensified the tempo. "What have Ah done? Why, mah Herculian boy, Ah have given them the chance of a lifetime! To remain young eternally, with just the perquisite of being my servants! Ya can join in too, hun, all ya need to do is submit." She carried on, bringing the bow back and forth, each note pulling the strings of her marionettes. "Frankly, Ah should've thought of this years ago! Luring athletes and making them my servants? Strong, strapping, and oh so capable! Though ya tastes are abit... lacking. Perhaps I could teach y'all a finer sport, like croquet, instead of that brutish passtime... what was it called again? Hockey?" She let out a taunting giggle, a twisted cheshire spreading ear to ear.

Heart jumped to her feet instinctively, pushing Phil outside the door to safety. Then almost out of desperation a pair of dragon-like wings burst from her back as she darted over to Nosedive and Tanya, who were both shocked to see Heart's wings return, grabbing them tightly with her clawed hands. Nosedive also grabbed the moth girl, holding onto her so she wouldn't fall. Then they were through the door, tossed onto the safe stone flooring before Heart collapsed to the ground on her hands and knees. She cried out as her wings merged back into her, exhaustion taking over. Her vision blurred from fatigue and tears, "Duke...guys..." Nosedive hurried over to his twin and hoisted her up onto his back, "We'll get them back sis, just save your strength okay?" He turned to the moth girl, "I don't know what is going on with you, i should be angry you tried to gwt us cooked, but instead i feel sorry for you. Come with us or don't. We'll find our teammates either way."

Duke blocked and dodged the attacker's blade. "It's a shame. You would be a good rival ta spar with, better than my last one. But I can't give up, as ya said. I won't let her down. I already belong ta someone," Duke's one eye held an unshakable expression, "An' I won't be stolen from her, nor will she be stolen from me." Duke felt a tired ache in his chest. He continued to fight, "I do know what it means ta do what ever it takes for the woman I love. I changed for her, and I will get back ta her." Duke then pushed a little to try and get him to back off a bit, "Besides, if your madame has someone as loyal and devoted as you, why does she need a thief like me or anyone else for that matter, friend?"

"Ah, so you are a creature of evil," Grin said as he checked his friends into the walls long enough to get to the madame and reach for her.

Mina looked away in shame, her feelers drooping sadly. As they were about to head away from the dungeon, the rat lunged from across the pit. He grasped at Phil, snarling and frothing at the mouth, drawing his head back and revealing a maw full of jagged and rotten teeth. "You won't get away so easily! If the madame can't have a taste of you, I certainly will!" However, before he could rend into their manager, Mina darted at him. Where her mouth should be, a red probosces jutted out from the fuzz on the lower part of her face, as sharp as a needle, and she jabbed it into the rat's shoulder. Holding onto him, she beat her wings hard, forcing the two of them back into the dungeon, and into the abyssal pit, Anton's screams fading away as they plummeted.

Despite her heavy figure, the feline proved to have some agility. Jumping out of the way of Grin's grasp, she as able to avoid the blow... but he was able to pull the violin out of her grip. Her fur on end and her pupils narrowing into slits, she hissed at the large brawler. "How dare ya! Why, Ah never! To think... Ah thought ya were cute." She pointed the bow at him, her ears folded back as she snarled, staring at him in contempt. The cat quickly tossed the bow at his face, and ran out of the chamber as it distracted him. "Now, if ya excuse me, Ah believe Ah have dinner waiting for me... oh, and do play nice with ya friends~"

As the two avian swashbucklers carried on their duel, the storm outside grew more intense, the darkness of the room brilliantly banished all for a moment over and over again as lightning struck outside. The rain cascaded down, and the owl was just as relentless. However, at Duke's words, he gave a pause. "If nothing else, your dedication is something I admire. I do certainly hope your lady appreciates it." With that, he rushed froward..., and stopped as Duke blocked, leading their blades in a mock parry, before tossing his own to the side. Crossing his arms, he shook his head. "Hmmm... it looks like you have bested me. I suppose I have no other option than to let you go off then. I just don't hope you don't go down the hall, into the study, and pull the red book on the last shelf, leading you to the dungeon below... whoops... did I just say that?"Heart watched in horror and exhaustion of what transpired before them. Then Nosedive began to carry her down the hall as she struggled to stay awake. "Let's get going," Nosedive said bravely as they made their way down to whete they came from. Along the way Tanya tended to Heart's injury, bandaging it to stop the bleeding.

Grin glared at Lucille as she disappeared. Then he quickly smashed the violin, causing his friends to collapse as though simply asleep. He hoisted them up on his shoulders and then started to follow after Duke for the moment.

Duke gave a nod and a smirk, "She loves me, that's all I need ta know." The match ended and Duke gave a silent look of thanks before hurrying down the hall. Just as he reached the room Stryx had mentioned he was surprised and relieved to find Nosedive's group on the other side. "Duke!" Nosedive called to him, "Where's Wildwing and the others?" Duke hurried to them, seeing Heart hanging ontp her twin's back. "Heart?!" He exclaimed, "What happened ta her?" Nosedive sighed, "It's a long story straight out of a horror movie man. We need to find the others and get out of here!" "Give her ta me Dive," Duke said as he reached for the barely conscious girl and held her close to him, "It's okay Heart, stay with me alright sweetheart?" "Duke...we have to find the others..." Heart said tiredly.

The thunder cracked, as the door to the library slammed open. Looming in the doorway, one hand used to prop herself up against the the door frame stood the imposing form of the madame of the house. Her hair a mess, her blue eyes glowing in the darkness, her toothy smile was spread unnaturally wide. In her other hand was a large, sadistic dagger, a ruby sitting in the hilt. Taking a slow, purposeful step, she licked her lips. "So... ya decided to join my morsels, did you? Oooh... just wonderful! After dealing with ya, Ah have built up quite the appetite. But... Ah must admit... I do have the nasty habit of playing with mah food." She pulled out a crude poppet, and a feather she plucked from Duke when he was entranced. Slipping the feather into the cloth doll, she bit into her tongue, and spat a droplet of blood onto it.

With the flash of lightning, the study was illuminated, revealing the many shelves packed with tomes and manuscripts, scrolls and maps... and upon the wall, a large portion was covered with a black sheet.

Duke held Heart close to him, protectively. "What did you do...?" Heart questioned, trying to find some strength, " What did you do to him?" "Dive go find the others now!" Duke ordered quickly, "Take Tanya Phil with you!" He started to try and hand Heart back to him, but seeing the poppet made him freeze. "Hurry!" Duke shouted, "Before anything else happens!" Nosedive and Tanya reluctantly headed down the hall with Phil behind them.

Slowing making her way to the couple, she begin to poke at the doll with her dagger, letting out a giggle with each prod. "Ya could've just let me have mah way... but now, ya had to be uppity, didn't ya? Well, don't worry dearies... Ya won't have to be apart anymore... Ah'll make sure ya last moments are together! Ya should thank me for such a blessin!" And so, she pressed the tip of the blade into the shoulder of the doll.

Duke growled in pain as he felt a stabbing pain in his shoulder. He tried to hold onto Heart, but with each stab he began to bleed more. At last he unwillingly lost his grip as they both collapsed him on his knees and her on her back. "Stop it! Leave him alone!" Heart tried to get up, finding shreds of energy left in her to at least stand. "Heart..." Duke winced in pain as he grasped for her hand, the warm hand he had tried to remember before, "This is what I know..." he told Lucille sharply, "This is why ua couldn't make me forget...!" Heart looked to Duke confused for a moment. "What are you talking about Duke?" Heart glared at Lucille, wanting answers, "What did you do?"

She chuckled, coming closer to her prey. "What did Ah do? Well, simple darhlin', Ah was gonna make him mah own. Ah mean, he is quite a catch after all, so ya really can't blame me. But..., if ya gonna be to resistant, Ah might as well take care of the two of you right here and now... a shame... he had such potential... and ya, little missy, well... Ah was looking forward to keeping ya for a good, long time. Been so long since Ah had draconic blood. Such a rare treat."

Heart's blood began to boil hearing these words. She stood shakily between their vampiric host and Duke, defending him for once. Heart started to try and tap into what reserves she had left. "Heart if ya give much more..."Duke warned as Heart's energy sparked, trying not to sputter out as it danced weakly around them. "I was alone before Duke and the others came along. I won't let anyone take them like this," Heart's eyes darkened but then changed back, "You won't hurt him!" Trembling she lunged at the vampire, tackling her and knocking the doll out of her hands. Then she struggled against Lucille, trying to keep her strength up.

Lucille scuffled with Heart, being much heavier made it easier to hold her ground. With the red haired girl tapping out her last bit of strength, it made it all the easier for the cat to shove her off, and pinned her against the wall using her bulk to her advantage. "Why ya little!" She hissed, before taking a moment to compose herself. "Now... ya didn't have to be impatient... if ya wanted to be first, well... ya should've just asked." She opened her mouth, revealing a set of long, sharp teeth. A cold breath emanated within, as she came in closer, taking her time to savor the fear of her victim before going in for the bite.

Heart tried to get free, but her energy was all but gone. However she didn't cower as Lucille opened her mouth to bite her. She glared at her, speaking firmly, "I don't really care as long as he is safe. I'm not afraid of what you can do to me, it's Duke and the others I care about. Duke and my teammates loved me before I had magic. As long as you try to hurt him I will stand up! Tell me, when you tried to enchant him you couldn't hold him could you? He felt me looking for him didn't he? What does that say to you? Take my blood, my magic, but you can never steal him from me!" Heart was exhausted, but she remained with her sapphire eyes open and fixed on Lucille before glancing towards Duke, who was afraid for once. "I care what happens ta ya," he said and Heart smiled tiredly hearing this.

Her fur standing on end, she took Heart by the shoulders, and slammed her against the wall again. "Oh! Ya two think ya so special? Ya think ya love can prevail and save the day, don't ya?! Awh, bless ya heart, ya really think that." She sneered, her cold eyes glaring intensely at the draconian blooded girl. "Ah hate to break it to ya, but, things don't work out like that. But, ya know, Ah'm a merciful lady. Ah'll let ya go together. So ya don't have to suffer the pain of surviving!" With that, she took Heart from the wall, and tossed her at Duke on the floor. However, as she did so, she shook the wall enough to loosen the sheet, which fell from it's perch. It came down with Lucille's back turned to it, revealing... what looked like the cat before them, abit thinner but still plump, but more importantly, with a wolf of a man, dressed in the regalia of a antiquated high ranking soldier. In the painting, the two of them held onto each other, looking into one other's eyes... and looked truly happy, unlike the monster that stood before them.

Duke held out his aching arms, pushing past his injuried to reach out and catch Heart. Kneeling before Lucille Duke held his beloved tightly. They looked to each other for a brief moment before turning back to face Lucille. Kneeling before her together, holding onto one another as though they only had one another to hold onto, they braced themselves for an attack. Then they looked up as the painting became uncovered, revealing Lucille from her past it seemed. Heart looked at the painting surprised with widening blue eyes. "Is this why?" She asked still holding onto Duke.

Glaring down at the two, she sneered at them with spite. "Oh, what are ya going on about now, childe?" Looking behind herself, she gave a gasp, dropping the dagger. Taking a step back, her hands trembled as her voice quivered. "Victor... please... please don't see me... like this..." Backing up further, she glanced down at Duke and Heart on the floor. "Like... a monster... ya would've done anything for me... like... this two would for each other... oh... Victor Ah... Ah'm so sorry..." Her eyes began to water, as she covered her mouth.

Heart carefully pulled away from Duke. Duke watched as Heart got to her feet and approached Lucille carefully. By now the others had found them, Wildwing and Mallory now awake and out of their trance. Heart reached out to Lucille and pulled her into a hug as she cried, against her defenses and better judgement. "Being alone twists the heart. If i hadn't found Duke i wouldn't be myself either," Heart admitted gently before adding, glancing at Duke briefly, "but you can choose to change, to be better. To not be a monster." Heart's tired body trembled, but she stayed standing none the less. "But...if I ever lost Duke...i don't know if I could keep from falling either...i would probably lose myself as well..."

Her body was large, soft... cold to the touch. As Heart embraced the predator, Lucille's ears lowered, her tail faintly swishing behind herself. This girl, whom moments ago she was ready to butcher and consume, was now trying to comfort her. Lucille couldn't help but laugh, but, unlike before, there was no hint of pride or cruelty. Placing her hands on Heart's shoulders, she chuckled, as her eyes welled up. "Oh sweet childe... Ah... Ah really miss him so... but... it's far too late for me..." Stryx emerged from the corner, behind Grin, Mallory, and Wildwing. He stood in silence, watching this unfold. "Ah've made mah decisions... can't undo what Ah've done now..."

"... Ah don't deserve him anymore... if Ah ever did to begin with."

"That's what they said about me. I know I didn't deserve Heart, but fate gave me a chance ta be with her," Duke stated as he got to his feet, "An' I know for certain that someone in this room cares enough about ya ta support ya. Ta see past everythin' an' help ya go forward?" Heart's strength began to waiver as she nearly collapsed, Duke rushed to her, ignoring his injuries, to catch her and sweep her up into his arms. "I didn't think I could change either after bein' a thief most of my life, but she came in an' turned everythin' around on me. As for her, I would never leave her ta end up alone again. Even in your trance i resonated with her," Duke said as he looked over his nearly sleeping beloved.

Shaking her head, she let out a weak chuckle. "Ah think that what ya done is not really... comparable..." She looked over towards Stryx, and made her way to him. He met her halfway, and took her hand. Looking up at her, his ember eyes met her cerculeans. Turning back towards them, she waved her hand at them dismissively. "...ya are free to go. Off with ya now..."

The others turned to leave, but Duke paused as the others left the room. " Heart wouldn't have reached out ta ya if she didn't see hope in ya Lucille. Especially after what happened tonight," he told her, "It would be a shame ta turn that kindness away." Duke then thought for a moment, "Perhaps you could help her understand her magic somehow? An' Stryx there is a good fencing partner."

Stryx smirked at that, before looking to Lucille for her answer. "... perhaps... just... Ah need some time to mahself... Ya kindness will not be forgotten though. Mina, show them out." And standing before them in the hall was the mothgirl... though her pale tone was flushed a shade of pink now. She gave a nod, and began to lead them back to the entry.

Duke nodded in understanding before looking over Heart as she finally gave in and drifted off to sleep. "Ya risked a lot tonight sweetheart," he told her as he kissed her forehead gently. Then he said to Lucille, "Thank you for not takin' her away from me Madame. She means more than I could ever say." He then followed his teammates and the moth girl outside to the Migrator. "You guys are insane!" Phil exclaimed, "You were all either enslaved or eaten! I was going to be cooked in there!" "Ah it's cool Phil!" Nosedive laughed a bit tiredly. Wildwing patted his brother's shoulder, "I'm proud of you baby brother." Nosedive shrugged before waving goodbye to the moth girl with a wink and a friendly smile. Then Wildwing took the wheel asnd began driving them home. Heart opened her eyes long enough to look into the windows of the mansion, waving goodbye to the two she thought she could see inside. She then drifted off to sleep on the secured cot with Duke watching over her. He too waved farewell, wondering if Heart had found a new allie in the enemy they had encountered?


End file.
